The Big Problem Part I
The Big Problem - PART I Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Modesty Blaise: -This was another raining morning for Modesty in London. The weather really does not change at all that time of the year, but she knew her attitude had to change instead of stay. She enters her office, for then following her ex-partner Garvin's advice, playing some music, so she turns on the music player, and Shining Star from Earth Wind and Fire play. She starts dancing, as one of the waiters opens the restaurant, also dancing due to the high volume that Modesty had- Vick Rolands: -holding an umbrella, I get in the restaurant with shelter, food and maybe some fun afterwards in mind, someone takes my jacket and umbrella to hang them near the door and another lead me to an empty table. I look at them smiling a bit as I sit and a third one gives me the menu, I think for myself "am I the only one here?" then I realize that I am, since the restaurant just opened. I make my order and wait- Modesty Blaise: -After the song ends, Modesty decides to leave the music but now go to work, so she sits on her desk and turns on her laptop. As it is an old model, it takes a while to turn on, so she suddenly thinks about going to the computer’s lab, but remembers how those computers are just for other kind of job. She waits years for her computer to turn on, so after few minutes, she goes outside her office to see how everything is going on. Modesty sees someone is sitting there, all alone, so she thinks that man is from the MI6, going there to offer her some kind of mission. After looking at Papa Diablo, her office security man, she then goes with that man at the table and just looks at him- Vick Rolands: -hearing her notices the footsteps, I knew it was a woman coming from behind me, I thought it was just another waitress but I keeps cool yet on standby, in case it is a bounty hunter, looking at you as you get closer, inspecting your body briefly saying nothing- Modesty Blaise: -after I take a second for looking at him, I realized he is not the usual MI6 agent by not carrying any files or weapons with him, but it’s still weird as he is at the restaurant when usually no one is there, so Modesty smiles him and politely asks...- "Are they already serving you, sir?" Vick Rolands: -replies to her- yes, I already made an order, if that's what you mean, it is kind of taking longer than expected, seeing that the place is empty and all Modesty Blaise: "We normally have more people at nights, apologies for it" -I see how two men also enter the place and receive a table. This one carry weapons and expensive watches, then Modesty looks at the man back- "If there's anything I can do for you, sir, please do tell me" -Modesty starts walking to those men- Vick Rolands: -I look at her walking, seeing the men there, by the look of them, they are here for me and I was pretty sure they would take her as hostage to force me to cooperate, mistaking her for just a soft woman that would panic at such situation, I tail her and hold her waist as if we're together, whispering to her- stay close if you want to stay alive -I try to redirect her away from the men- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty gets confused on the situation, starting to think he was not that civilian after all, so she turns and looks to a waiter, who instantly calls Papa Diablo's attention and goes with Modesty, showing in front of both and stopping him from walking, menacing. Modesty goes for the 14 man's ear, and whispers...- "alright, MI6 or Mi5?" Vick Rolands: -look at her, surprised but keeping my cool whispering- neither, but these men, they are mercenaries and they are here for me, I am only trying to protect you by tossing you out of the way as a fight is sure to start very soon -I say as I keep trying to get you out of the way smiling at your waiter and the men- Modesty Blaise: -I look at him- "Oh, it will...- I hiss loudly and Daniel, the man securing the front door, points with a gun to one man at the table, and Papa Diablo to the other one, starting to clean their pockets from their weapons, as Modesty fakes a bend the arm of the man who is saying to protect her, as she takes out a gun as well to inspire fear on those men. Then, Modesty reaches that man's ear, and whispers...- "Follow my act..."-then turns to the men over the table and shouts- "Alright, I got him, its mine. Now go!" Vick Rolands: -I get a little shocked, not used to women like this, my thoughts went in both directions at once "what if she is really a bounty hunter herself and what if she is not?" with this much guns out, I have no options though but to play along, I sat like struggling to get free of her grip realizing that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to anyway- let me go, bitch -I say keeping the act up- Modesty Blaise: -The men see how I have the situation under control, so they take their weapons back to their pockets and leave the place. Daniel follows them and secretly sees how they go with their car, so he nods to us indicating they are actually gone. Modesty looks back to the man, makes his arm free, but still points him with the weapon, as Papa Diablo just observes- "I saved your ass. Now tell me who are you" Vick Rolands: -I look at you, arms up- woah, easy there, I thought you were helping me, not killing me or are you one of them as well? if you are, then you sure know who exactly I am, so drop the act Modesty Blaise: -Modesty smiles- "I have many enemies, but you certainly are not one of them, considering your British accent..." -Modesty keeps the weapon in a fast way- "Those guys where not professionals, so I’m guessing someone might be looking for you..." -Modesty sits on a chair and turn on a cigar- "Your wife?" -Modesty starts smoking- Vick Rolands: -my I get angry and it shows on my face- none of your business, will I be getting my meal or what? Modesty Blaise: "well, your meal is already there" -Modesty points at the man who is serving it with my cigar- "But if you ever need an extra help, my numbers on the card..." -Modesty handles the man a presentation card before going back to her office- Vick Rolands: -I take the card, not happy about her being nose about my past, I didn't even look at it as I put it in my pocket. I get to the table next, eating my meal and thinking of my day being spoiled before it even began. I pay up for the meal, even leave a nice tip then make it to my coat and umbrella and out- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then has a phone call, the iPhone marks it as "Tanner", so Modesty answers it immediately. After several months of duel, the MI6 finally calls her for something that must be pretty big. After ending the phone call, Modesty turns off her laptop and goes straight to the front door- Vick Rolands: -I keep walking, not minding much what happened but thinking that I was reckless back there, let a woman get a hold of me instead of the other way around- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty gets out of the restaurant, and gets inside her Aston Martin DB5 for driving to the MI6 headquarters. As Blaise is finding her phone for listening some music, suddenly Willie Garvin's ghost appears at the other seat, scaring Modesty- "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me!" -Willie just smiles at her, as all people across the street can hear how Modesty shouts at the illusion- Vick Rolands: -I look at the rushing car passing beside me, noticing you are shouting to no one in it. raising an eyebrow thinking "women, it must be her time of the month"- Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty keeps driving, an stop signal allows her to see Garvin safely- "I told you not to come back, Willie..." -Modesty says as she tears up- "It's not me, you have to let me go princess..." -Willie says while smiling at Modesty. The traffic light turns green, but Modesty do not drive, she is now crying- Vick Rolands: -I keep walking, getting to your car again as it was just stopping in the middle of the road, people behind you firing horns and calling you names for narrowing traffic. I don't care much till I see 1 mercenary I know from before; I play it cool, not wanting to draw much attention as I get near your car and sit next to the door hiding from him- Vick Rolands: -I could see you crying in the mirror- pst, hey, lady ... everything ok -I find myself asking- Modesty Blaise: -as the man talks to Modesty, Willie's illusion fades as smoke. Blaise cleans up her tears, and sees that one is the same man she saw before. Modesty then notices how she is making traffic as the green light is on, so she reacts not before opening the door for the man- "Get in" Vick Rolands: -I look at you, didn't realize it was you again as I get in and close the door, then I realize it's you after it is too late- oh, ... it's you again -I say with a sigh- Modesty Blaise: -s Modesty keeps driving, she says- "Now it may be a good time for telling your story, don’t you think?" Vick Rolands: -I look at her- I’m just a man with a bounty on my head, it's like a big mark that you can't erase -I say briefly, not wanting to go into details of my past- I noticed you were shouting and now crying, broke a nail or what? -I say jokingly and mockingly both- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty turns to the man next to her- "'I’m currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black, Jewish boyfriend who works in a military abortion clinic, so yes, I have enough problems nowadays" -Modesty says as she smiles, and keeps driving- Vick Rolands: -I laugh a little- what a fool -Implying on your boyfriend- of all the women and girls out there -I continue- seriously though, I don't want to get in your personal business and you don't get in mine but I still think you are driving a little faster than you should for a citizen Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty keeps driving fast, and ignoring your comment, she asks- "where am I leaving you?" -and as she is still driving, you can see the Big Ben being passed- Vick Rolands: -I look around really quick, making sure there are no bounty hunters around, at least not ones I know- anywhere here would be good and thanks for the lift lady, in case I got shot or something Modesty Blaise: -as I start parking for him to leave, I stop and continue driving instead- "Shoot? So, they are not looking for you, they have orders of shoot to kill... I think you better come with me, if you don't mind. I’m driving to the safest place of Britain" -I smile- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, as I already opened the door while you were parking and was about to get out then interrupted, I closed the door as you drive- crap, ... you sure is crazy, lady. and who is on a shoot to kill? and where is that safest place you're talking about? Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty keeps driving, you realized the safe place she said is the MI6 HQ building. Modesty parks the car at the building’s parking, and then stops the car- "You'll stay here, do not touch any button till I come back, clear?" Vick Rolands: -I look at you, saying mockingly- yes ma'am -when you left, I just lay my head back on the seat, being bored but at least not worrying about a bounty hunter trying to capture me, I heard some noise, as if something was attached to the car, I got out and tried to follow where the noise came from to know what happened- Modesty Blaise: -as the man follows that noise, he then sees someone is back the car, with a gun, and another man secretly follows him just to hit his head with a bat. They drive him to a dark and dirty place outside London, where someone is waiting for him to wake up- Vick Rolands: -wakes up, tied to a chair, looking at the person my vision is gaining focus to see who is that person- Modesty Blaise: -the man is still in the shadows, looking at you- "I don't like wasting my time, and I know you don't like that as well, so let me be brief..." -The man goes closer, revealing he has back skin and he is bald, as he is smoking weed- "The diamond, where is it?" Vick Rolands: -I look at him his face is still covered in shadows from my angle- diamond? if I knew, I wouldn't be here, would I? Modesty Blaise: "well..." -the man kneels for seeing directly to your eyes, revealing a horrible scar and a pair of tattoos- "Let’s do it hard, shall we?" Vick Rolands: -looks at the man, hearing his threat and just sitting- you really got the wrong person, I was just walking, I found that fancy car, tried the seats, was checking the paint quality, you know then poof, I’m here tied up, I’m just a tourist really -I say- Modesty Blaise: -the man smiles- “Oh, sure... a tourist inside the Modesty Blaise particular favorite car from 1963... sure, I’ll believe you, why not....” -he turns around, for then turning back and kicking the chair, making it fall- Vick Rolands: ouf -saying as the chair falls- easy man, chairs have families too -mocking him the continues- and who the hell is Modesty Blaise, what kind of name is that anyway, she your wife or something? Modesty Blaise: “You’re really getting me angry...” -he says, and laughs evilly as he kicks your face. Meanwhile, at the MI6, Modesty is meeting M, Head of the department. He is telling her about...- “Mr. Big, the most famous gangster around the entire world. You know him, he is really painful” -M throws a file at his desk for Modesty to see it- “One of our contacts told us he was coming specifically to London for something big. MI5 doesn’t have the balls for prison him” Vick Rolands: -an excited woman from the agency approaches you- uh, miss Modesty, right? my name is Suzan, it's an honor to finally meet you in person, I have been to your restaurant a few times, but you almost never get out of your office, I’m so excited to be working with you -she says all that in a fast excited tone while walking beside you- Modesty Blaise: -M sees that woman entering at her office, as both M and Modesty are getting up as a signal of respect. M says...- “Miss Blaise, let me introduce you to 003” “It’s a pleasure” -Modesty says as she offers her a handshake- “I don’t mean to be... rude, but wouldn’t that expose the MI6 to the government?” -asks Modesty- “Certainly, but 003 is on holidays” -answers M, smiling- Vick Rolands: -Suzan looks at you speaking excitedly- oh, Miss Modesty Blaise, can't wait to go out with you, in the field, beating bad guys and putting that Mr. Big guy in a cell -she says as she is handshaking you with both hands- Modesty Blaise: -M then says- “That will be all, 003 and Miss Modesty, thank you” -says M concluding the meeting abruptly, as he has an appointment with the head of the MI5- “very good” -says Modesty, smiling as she walks off the office. After closing the door, both agents see Eve Moneypenny typing some stuff at her laptop- Vick Rolands: -Suzan's main focus all the is on you, being so excited all the time- so, we are officially partnering now, how awesome, you know we are the 38th only female partners the Mi6 ever had? M said we can help each other’s so much, he said you can have a great influence on me in the field and he also said something I don't quite get, he said you needed a partner you can't love, pah, as if women can't love each other’s, right? it's not like I’m lesbian or anything but men, will they ever see us as equals? -she keeps talking and blabbing about the mission, her previous experiences in the field, nothing so fancy after that- Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty keeps listening to Suzan’s stuff, she keeps walking through the MI6 building till getting to the parking lots, as she then notices how the strange man is gone, and a message from Mr. Big was left on the top of the car, saying: “You are next, B”- “Suzan... get in the car...- -Modesty says as she is getting inside the Aston- Vick Rolands: -Suzan jumps inside the car, excited as always. she didn't notice that the door was already open but she closed it after she got inside- oh, a message signed as B, could that be him? hah, let him come, we can take him. right Miss Blaise? Modesty Blaise: “That’s for sure” -Modesty answers to her as she smiles, knowing that the introduction card that she gave to that man has a locator. Modesty turns on the Aston and drives off the MI6. She presses a button inside the car, turning on a device which locates the last card activated by her. Soon after, Modesty turns on the music, playing “Personal Jesus”, from Depeche Mode- Vick Rolands: -Suzan is being overwhelmed- oh, a gps unit of the latest trend, the locator of these can be in mere millimeter, wow, I’ve only seen these in files never one so close and I love this song Miss Blaise, you have a great taste of music -she says- so, what are we tracking? Modesty Blaise: “I meet a mysterious man earlier today. So, I arrived with that man at six. I tell him to wait there, at the car, till I came back but he was even captured by Big or he is actually with him. Anyw...” -Modesty suddenly stops, realizing that there was an infiltrate inside MiI6 who let Mr. Big to enter, so she quickly stops the car, grabs her weapon and points it at Suzan- “look at me straight to the eyes, and tell me you have nothing to do with Big” -Modesty says serious- Vick Rolands: -Suzan looks at you and at the gun, she raised her hands quickly- Miss Blaise, that gun is ... too close to my face, heh -she gulps, recapping on the question, it happened too fast for her- I swear, I’m not working with this Mr. Big guy, I only know how he looks from the pictures in the briefs. I swear, I’m a loyal partner and agent, I would never betray Mi6 in anyway -she is exaggerating and afraid, her eyes watering seeing how serious you are, she knows you won't hesitate to shoot her- Modesty Blaise: “Yes... either you are a damn good actor, or you are telling the truth, and as you were like that back with M...” -Modesty keeps her weapon- “You are actually telling the true story” -Modesty continues driving- “see Suzan, this line of business is quite tricky. Someday, your best friend can betray you... and you have to keep both eyes open when that happens, because I can ensure you, that will happen...” Vick Rolands: -she looks at you, relaxing now that the gun is removed- I, uh ... yes Miss Blaise, I understand -she says and stays silent, as it was her first experience of having her partner point a gun at her. Meanwhile at Mr. Big place, I was sitting there, bleeding as I have been punched and kicked multiple times but still laughing, still tied to the chair but back in sitting position now- haha, so you think I am this Modesty Blaise partner and that we know the whereabouts of a diamond as big as my balls? -I told you man, if I knew where a diamond like that is, I would have been on my own personal island right now sipping the best cup of tea money can buy Modesty Blaise: -Mr. Big shouts to him, as he gets really mad. He grabs him and throws against a wall, crashing at least few bones of him- “You are really useless! Who the fuck was the one who bring him to me? Eh? Who?” -one random henchman throws Daniel, one of Modesty’s man, to the front line, exposing he was the one who told that (as he was trying to protect Modesty instead). Mr. Big, without blinking, grabs his gun and kills him instantly- To be continued... PART II